It feels bad but it's gonna get better
by Rian Hazuki
Summary: Tout allait bien pour Ryugazaki Rei, jusqu'au jour où ses parents décident de divorcer. A partir de là, des changements importants vont se faire dans sa vie. Pour le meilleur ? Pour le pire ? Dans tout les cas, ses amis ne sont jamais bien loin. Fiction Rei x Nagisa.


Bonjour bonjour !

En parallèle de mon recueil d'OS ReiGisa, je me lance _enfin_ dans une histoire à plusieurs chapitres ! Je suis un peu beaucoup stressée pour être honnête. Pour ne pas dire terrifiée. C'est une première fois, et un véritable défi pour moi : Vais-je réussir à être régulière ? Et surtout, finir cette histoire ? En tout cas, c'est bien parti pour ! J'ai beaucoup d'idées ainsi qu'un plan en de nombreux points (autre chose à ajouter à ma liste des premières, moi qui écris habituellement au feeling) et pas terminé. Vu ce que j'ai déjà sous les yeux, je pense que cette fanfiction aura pas mal de chapitres. Je l'espère, en tout cas !

Et puis, l'essentiel : L'histoire me plaît, même si elle est un peu difficile à écrire pour une habituée des OS assez courts haha. Elle sort de l'univers très niais où je me complais habituellement, ce qui est plutôt cool J'ai hâte de voir comment je vais gérer tout ça. :3

Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse avec le prologue ! Je tenais vraiment à faire ce petit mot, il m'a fait du bien et m'a rempli de détermination !

Bonne lecture !

 **Le titre de ma fiction vient des paroles de _Almost Everything_ , de Wakey!Wakey!**

 **Le titre du prologue vient de la chanson _Pacify her_ de Melanie Martinez.**

* * *

Ses parents allaient se séparer.

Les papiers du divorce avaient été signés sans qu'il ne soit mis au courant, trop plongé qu'il était par ses entraînements à Iwatobi. Mais voilà, la chose était déjà faîte, et même emballée. Sa mère partirait d'ici quelques jours avec plusieurs meubles, de l'argent et elle voulait même l'emmener avec. S'il refusait, il partirait avec son père, dont les revenus limités les vouaient tout les deux à quitter leur maison pour s'installer dans un immeuble en centre ville, et sûrement pas l'un des plus confortables.

Un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes de Rei, alors qu'il laissait retomber sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire, les yeux clos. Il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur le rebord dans un geste habituel, pour ensuite masser fermement ses tempes gonflées qui pulsaient sous sa peau. Il sentait poindre la migraine. Bon Dieu, qu'il haïssait ses parents pour ça ! D'où se permettaient-ils de lui faire ça ? D'où ? Oh, bien sûr qu'il se doutait que quelque chose se passait au sein de sa famille, il n'était pas bête, non plus ! Seulement.. Seulement il occultait avec forces les souvenirs des disputes, et des voix trop fortes qui rebondissaient sur chaque mur de leur maison, parce qu'il ne devait pas s'en sentir affecté, n'est-ce pas ? Il prétendait ne rien voir, alors que ses parents ne venaient plus ensemble assister à ses compétitions..

Ils allaient se séparer ! C'était semblable à la fin du monde pour lui, une apocalypse déclenchée par une signature sur un vulgaire papier !

Qu'allait-t-il faire ? Rejoindre sa mère et laisser son père ? Ou l'inverse ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, n'en savait rien. Et on ne lui donnait même pas un temps de réflexion assez long pour en décider, pour imaginer sa future et pas si lointaine vie avec l'un ou l'autre, en s'aidant de théories plus ou moins probables. La possibilité qu'il se retrouve avec deux belles-familles, avec une ribambelle de demi-frères et sœurs en plus. La possibilité de conflit avec des personnes qu'il ne considérera _jamais_ comme des parents potentiels. La possibilité de ne pas trouver sa place au sein de deux familles recomposées, et celle de se sentir simple spectateur de la nouvelle vie de ses parents.

Le lycéen aux cheveux bleus balança un coup de pied rageur dans l'eau, créant une vague qui se répercuta contre les coins de la large baignoire, avant de laisser couler une légère flaque sur le sol, dans un bruit humide.

« Et merde.. » jura-t-il dans un sanglot, à peine étouffé par une main qu'il avait pressée contre ses lèvres, les yeux désormais grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond, et les joues humides de larmes.

Il en avait tellement marre de cette journée, qui avait si mal commencé. Et qui n'en finissait pas.


End file.
